


Jack a Jane

by Merid24



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Depression, F/M, Last Goodbye
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merid24/pseuds/Merid24
Summary: Ví, že nejspíš zemřou, přesto si nedokážou dát sbohem.





	

"Je to tu Jacku. Jdou po mě."   
Věděli, že tahle chvíle přijde. Loučili se už mnohokrát, teď na to ale nebyli připraveni. Vlastně na to nebyli nikdy připraveni.   
"Jane, já nemůžu. Nastup si. Odvezu tě. Shováme se. Třeba nás nenajdou."   
To byla blbost a oni to věděli.  
"Jacku. Takhle umřeme oba."   
"Myslím, že to risknu."   
To, co Jane viděla v očích svého přítele byla odevzdanost. Nedělal si naděje. Věděl, že je najdou a pravděpodobně zabijí. Ale nechat Jane jít, nechat ji čelit tomu samotnou by ho zabilo tak jako tak.   
Když se poznali, byl troska. Věci dělal mechanicky. Žil mechanicky, jako z donucení.   
Jane byla jeho spása. Vytáhla ho z prázdnoty, v které roky bloudil. Jestli má žít, tak jedině s Jane. Jestli má zemřít, tak taky jedině s Jane. Jiná cesta není.   
Ona však pořád nebyla rozhodnutá. Nechtělo se jí jít vstříc smrti a ta malá šance, že by mohla přežít byla neskutečně lákavá.   
"Tak už si nastup. Nemáme moc času."  
A Jane se rozhodla.   
Jeli sotva deset minut a někdo je začal pronásledovat. Jack šlápnul na plyn a snažil se pronásledovatele setřást. Jenže to nešlo. Tohle byli profíci. Nikdy jim neujedou.   
A pak se za nimi ozvala střelba. Jack chtěl vzít Jane za ruku, naposledy cítit její jemnou kůži proti té jeho hrubé, jenže se musel plně soustředit na řízení.   
"Jacku..."   
"Já nemůžu Jane. Potřebuju se soustředit."  
"Jacku."   
Tón jejího hlasu ho přiměl risknout pohled stranou. Dívala se na něj a v očích se jí zrcadlila láska a poslední sbohem. Jako by věděla něco co on ne.  
A v tu chvíli jí hlavou prolétla kulka. Čas jako by se zastavil. V jednu chvíli tu byla Jane a její milující pohled a v další tu byla jen krev a Jackovo překvapení. Než si stihl uvědomit, že Jane právě vystřelili mozek z hlavy, auto narazilo rychlostí 130 km/h do stromu u silnice.


End file.
